mickeyclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Toodles
Toodles is the ''Clubhouse's ''brain and a good friend to everyone. Toodles was created to hold Mousekatools and and give it to Mickey and Friends whenever the needed it. Toodles comes when the friends yells '''Oh Toodles!" Creation Toodles was created by Ludwig Von Drake in order to help the friends whenever they reach an obstacle that is too difficult. Mousekatools The Mousekatools are tools that are kept inside of Toodles. Toodles will come all the time with all the right tools. The mouskatools do not always work and the friends will sometimes have to do it themselves. In Cameo at episode young called: Goofy Baby Birthday It was shown the friends really cared about Toodles in the episode Happy Birthday Toodles when Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Pluto and Ludwig Von Drake got together and threw Toodles a big suprise birthday party.He got lots of presents. He gets a face and a voice for the very first time in this episode. In other episodes he just a helper with no face. But in the special episodes his face and voice will come in either before after the Mousekatools are installed inside him from the Mousekadoer. In other episodes, during the Hot Dog Dance, he returns to the mousekadoer after helping his friends out and as the crew leaves, he stays. But if he has his face and is used as a character in the show he will do the Hot Dog Dance with his friends and then he flies back to the mousekadoer and when the gang is outside his face is gone at first but then his face returns as he flies out the mousekadoer and continues to dance with the gang and he leaves the clubhouse at that. Toodles Robot A robot version of Toodles was made for the bumpers on Playhouse Disney in 2012 with buttons all over him for a variety of different personalities, e.g. like a clay button to make him act like clay and have a button to make him have a blue face, and has Rob Paulsen's voice like on the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse film Road Rally (2011). Get him for $59.99 and you can have your own Toodles. Toodles Major Apperances *Happy Birthday, Toodles *Mickey Mouse ClubHouse Road Rally *Mickey Mouse ClubHouse Space Adventure *Mickey's Mousekersize (minisode) *Mickey and Donald Have a Farm *Quest for the Crystal Mickey! *Daisy's Pony Tale *Minnie's Wizard of Dizz *Mickey's Farm Fun-fair *Super Adventure *Toodles and Quoodles Valentine *Minnie's Pet Salon *Minnie-rella Quotes "Happy Birthday to Me!" (First line in Happy Birthday Toodles) Trivia *Toodles' head looks a lot like Mickey Mouse. *He is voiced by Rob Paulsen when he talks in "Happy Birthday Toodles", "Road Rally", "Space Adventure", "Mickey and Donald Have A Farm". New Wheels for marting Mickey's Car Santa's Best Friend the wizerd of dizz and the big Cuckoo-Loca hunt. he is voiced by dan atsworth on the playhouse disney bumpers and some seans in over films. he gets caretors voices ant talks thro them he is voiced by mark s tiwan on playhouse disney news. *Paulsen also voices Toodles in Mouskersize shorts. At the End of Mickey Mousekersize, Toodles says "See ya next time". *He has a crush on Quoodles. Category:Characters Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Mousketools Category:Main Characters Category:Pets Category:Season Four Category:Lovable characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season Five Category:Object who fly Category:Males